Un caractère de dragon
by pandore25
Summary: Ambre est bien décidée à effectuer son stage de dresseuse de dragons. N'en déplaise à l'apollon qui lui sert de tuteur... Charlie/OC ! rated M pour le language.


Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous présente un one-shot en 2 parties, tout droit sorti de mon esprit torturé ! Régalez vous !

Caractère de Dragon ! 

Charlie se passa la main sur le visage, las. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il courait après ce maudit boutefeu chinois ! Et tout ça pour un stupide vaccin ! Il était proche de jeter l'éponge…

Soudain, un éclat sur la colline en face de son campement attira son regard. On aurait dit le reflet d'une flamme sur…

Il eut juste le temps de se baisser avant d'éviter un jet de flamme, suivit d'un long rugissement. Apparemment le dragon lui aussi en avait assez de ce petit jeu de cache-cache…

Charlie saisit fermement sa baguette, tandis que le dragon se dirigeait lourdement vers le campement, d'une démarche maladroite.

- Allez, approche… murmura le dresseur de dragons.

Charlie attendit que le dragon soit à moins de 3 mètres avant de passer à l'attaque ; il brandit sa baguette vers le regard de braise du dragon, et lança un sort de conjonctivite.

Ivre de douleur, le boutefeu commença à donner des coups de queue à l'aveuglette. Charlie évita de justesse un choc qui l'aurait tué sur le coup, et, agile, s'accrocha à la première épine dorsale qu'il put atteindre.

Sans perdre de temps, il grimpa jusqu'au cou du dragon, et avisant un endroit non cuirassé, s'empressa de lui faire une piqûre, qui lentement le plongea dans une transe bienfaisante.

Charlie se laissa glisser au sol, et commença les préparatifs pour injecter son vaccin à ce maudit dragon. Merlin seul savait à quel point l'expression « un caractère de dragon » pouvait être vraie !

Après avoir vacciné le dragon et s'être assuré qu'il n'avait pas de blessures dues au combat, il démonta le campement ; pas la peine de s'attarder dans les environs !

Soupirant profondément, il prit son paquetage et se remit en route vers les bâtiments administratifs de la réserve ; avec un peu de chance, il pourrait peut-être dormir une heures ou deux…

XxX

Après une marche d'une heure, il arriva en vue des bâtiments de la réserve. Le vétérimage l'accueillit en souriant :

Alors Weasley, mon boutefeu ?

- C'est fait… vous aurez mon rapport demain…

Le doc eu un sourire amusé en montrant l'horloge qui indiquait minuit et demi :

Techniquement, nous sommes déjà demain…

- …

-Ne vous en faites pas, reposez vous, vous allez en avoir besoin…

Charlie le regarda, étonné ; qu'avait-il encore inventé ?

Remarquant son air étonné, le vétérimage expliqua :

- Voyons, vous savez bien que les stagiaires arrivent dans la matinée ! Si vous voulez

mon avis, ca va encore entraîner des emmerdes…

Pour un peu, Charlie se serait tapé la tête contre le mur. Néanmoins, Molly lui avait enseigné un minimum de retenue, et il s'abstint donc de vouloir se suicider… du moins devant le doc.

- Ah oui… veuillez m'excuser, mais je suis épuisé…

Charlie se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers son baraquement, entendant d'avance les ronflements de ses colocataires.

Il s'écroula comme une masse sur son lit, ne prenant même pas la peine de se déshabiller.

5 heures plus tard, le réveil magique fit un magnifique vol plané en direction du lit voisin, tandis qu'un Charlie ronchonnant sortait tant bien que mal de son lit, les cheveux allant dans tout les sens, et les vêtements complètement froissé.

- Charlie, bordel !

La tête de Dorian, son colocataire, émergea de sous les draps, la mine endormie.

Charlie se dépêcha de s'habiller, se coiffa en vitesse, et sortit précipitamment du baraquement, se dirigeant vers le lieu de rendez vous des stagiaires.

Son patron, Jeff Leasky, le regarda courir avec un air amusé, puis éclata carrément de rire lorsque Charlie dérapa dans une flaque de boue, évitant à la dernière minute de tomber dedans.

- Alors Charlie ? Encore une panne de réveil peut-être ?

- Sans commentaires, Jeff.

Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes avant de voir apparaître les stagiaires, arrivant par portoloin.

Charlie soupira en voyant le petit groupe ; de quoi allait-il écoper maintenant ?

-Bienvenue en Roumanie, apprenti dresseur de dragons et vétérimage ! Ici, vous n'allez pas roupiller, je vous préviens ! Bien, chacun va se voir attribué un tuteur, qui va l'éduquer et essayer de le protéger… Comme je dis toujours, la sécurité avant tout ! Bien alors…

Entre-temps, les autres dresseurs et le doc étaient arrivés, et Jeff commença à faire l'appel :

- Elise Namna, avec Théodore Fills, Daniel Cruw avec Silvia Bellucia…

Charlie était à la limite de s'endormir lorsque son nom fut prononcé :

- Ambre Nollis avec Charlie Weasley. Bien, ce sera tout ! Vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations !

Une petite brune à l'air timide s'approcha de Charlie.

- Bonjour…

- Salut ! Alors, tu t'appelles Ambre, hein ?

Elle hocha la tête, soulagée de ne pas être tombée sur un homme des cavernes.

- Bien, on va commencer par aller voir les nouveaux-nés, puis on ira voir le boutefeu dont je me suis occupé hier.

- Ok !

Charlie la guida à travers les divers bâtiments, jusqu'à la maternité.

- Regarde, celui-ci est né il y a 6 jours. Sa mère s'en occupe jalousement, on est obligé de le soigner lorsqu'elle mange, sa vigilance diminue à ce moment là.

Le jeune dragon vert feuille regardait Charlie d'un œil distrait, se lovant contre l'aile de sa mère.

- Celui-là est né il y a à peine 2 jours, mais on a un problème : sa mère est morte à cause des chasseurs de dragons… Il y a peu d'espoir qu'il survive.

Le dragon rouge rubis, haut d'a peine 30 cm, tremblait comme une feuille, observant Charlie d'un œil éteint.

- Mais… pourtant, les techniques sont assez poussées… enfin, je veux dire…

- Il a perdu sa mère. Il ne veut plus s'alimenter, et refuse de se laisser approcher. Il provient d'une espèce particulière, les sorts et les somnifères n'ont aucun effet sur lui.

- Oh…

- On va continuer la visite… Après, tu pourras revenir ici, pour t'en occuper si tu veux… Mais défense de trop t'en approcher. Il vaut toujours mieux se méfier.

Ils quittèrent la maternité et sortirent dans le froid du début d'après midi, se dirigeant vers le vaste enclos du boutefeu.

- Celui-ci, c'est un capricieux ! Il m'a fallut quatre jours pour l'attraper…

Le boutefeu, près de la porte de l'enclos, regarda Charlie méchamment, de la fumée lui échappant des naseaux.

- C'est celui-ci dont tu vas t'occuper pendant ton stage, entre autre.

Ambre déglutit, pas rassurée :

- Euh… tu seras là hein ?

Charlie sourit :

- Pas de problèmes, ne t'inquiète pas. On doit assurer votre sécurité, un stagiaire cramé ça ne ferait pas bon effet.

Ambre sourit légèrement : finalement peut-être qu'elle ne partirait pas d'ici les pieds devant…

- Bon, on va aller dîner. Suis-moi !

Il la mena à travers les couloirs jusque la vaste salle de dîner :

- Tiens, les plateaux sont là, dit Charlie en désignant le comptoir. Pour ton premier jour, c'est moi qui invite, ok ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé de…

- J'insiste.

- Et bien… Merci !

Ambre choisit en vitesse un menu, qui soit dit en passant était le moins ragoûtant ; à choisir entre les tripes de Gnoburlg, les museaux de Gnarps ou une simple soupe à la tomate, y a pas photos !

Elle s'installa à la même table que Charlie, et il engagea la conversation :

- Alors comme ca, tu veux devenir dresseur de dragons ? Excuse-moi de te dire ca comme ca, mais tu n'as pas vraiment la tête à l'emploi !

Elle sourit, amusée :

- Certes… mais j'ai une passion pour les dragons depuis toute petite ! Et puis après tout, pourquoi je n'aurais pas la tête à l'emploi, hum ?

Charlie la regarda de haut en bas ; ces cheveux bruns coupé court entouraient son visage encore poupin, qui était éclairé de brillant yeux vert. Petite et menue, elle laissait à penser qu'elle avait peu de force.

Néanmoins, Charlie avait appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences…

- Ok, tu as peut-être raison… on verra ca demain ! Pour le moment, va te préparer pour ce soir.

- Ce soir ?

Charlie eut un grand sourire :

- Bien sur ! Pour votre baptême !

XxX

Ambre hésitait entre maudire sa colocataire, qui lui avait piqué tout ses vêtements correct, ou se tuer pour éviter d'avoir à subir cette épreuve qu'elle envisageait extrêmement humiliante.

- Ambre, tu n'aurais pas un khôl ?

Elle grogna, agacée :

- Désolée Elise, mais non !

- Ok, pas grave! Dit, t'es tombé sur un mec plutôt pas mal toi ! Comment il s'appelle encore ? Emmet ? (Petit clin d'œil au fan de Twilight…)

- Non, Charlie…

- Ah oui ! Qu'est ce qu'il est mignon…

- Si tu le dit… T'a fini avec la salle de bain ?

- Hein ? Oh oui oui…

Elise sortant de la salle de bain, Ambre s'y engouffra, et commença à se préparer pour la soirée.

On vint toquer à la porte, et Elise s'y précipita :

- Oui c'est qui ?

Ambre cria depuis la salle de bain :

- Si tu ouvrais la porte tu le verrais !

- Ah oui tiens !

Charlie, qui avait entendu la réflexion, sourit derrière la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant découvrir au dresseur de dragons confirmé une petite blonde au sourire mutin, habillée des pieds à la tête de rouge.

- Ancienne gryffondor ?

- Comment avez-vous deviné ?!

Charlie eut un petit sourire moqueur :

- Je ne sais pas, une idée comme ca…

- AMBRE ! T'a de la visite !

Ils entendirent l'occupante de la salle de bain grommeler, puis une tornade brune déboula de la salle de bain :

- Quoi encore ? Charlie ?

- Bah… c'est un peu l'heure là en fait…

Ambre lui sourit :

- Ok… de toute façon, je ne pourrais pas faire mieux…

Charlie détailla son apprentie : habillée d'un pantalon noir et d'une blouse blanche, elle faisait stricte sans vraiment l'être. En tout cas, on ne pouvait discuter qu'elle avait de la classe. Ses courts cheveux étaient coiffés en arrière, à la garçonne, elle portait de petites boucles d'oreilles qui lui semblaient en or, et son maquillage était discret.

- Tu es très bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le compliment était sorti lui-même de la bouche de Charlie, et il rougit légèrement en offrant son bras à Ambre :

- Bon, on y va ?

Ambre lui sourit, les joues roses, en prenant son bras :

- Avec plaisir.

Elise les regarda partir avec des étoiles dans les yeux, avant de s'écrier, une fois le couple partit :

- Trop mignon !

XxX

- Elle est des nôtres, elle a bu son whisky comme les autres !

Les braillements des dresseurs de dragons assis à leur table agressaient les oreilles d'Ambre.

Elle ne sentait plus sa gorge, après seulement 2 whisky pur feu. Mais elle n'était pas la plus avancée ; Elise semblait à peine tenir debout, tandis que les autres stagiaires avalaient leurs verres comme du petit lait.

On lui resservit un autre verre, et seul la présence de Charlie à côté d'elle la persuada de ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou.

La musique du pub devint soudain plus forte, sans doute pour couvrir les propos grivois des dresseurs. Charlie semblait encore sobre, bien qu'il ait bu deux fois plus qu'elle jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle retint un sourire, il était 23h, elle était dans un pub en Roumanie, en train de boire du whisky pur feu, avec autour d'elle dieux vivants. Bon certes, des dieux légèrement éméché et pervers, grimaça-t-elle en sentant une main se poser sur son genou, main qu'elle s'empressa de retirer d'ailleurs.

- Alors, tu t'amuses ?

La voix de Charlie lui parvint de très loin, et elle se pencha vers lui pour répondre :

- Ca va… Y a un peu trop de pervers par contre !

La tablée éclata de rire :

- Eh chérie, on s'amuse comme on peut !

- Ce que voulais te dire Yvan, reprit Charlie, c'est que ca ne nous arrive pas souvent d'avoir des demoiselles ici…

- Eh !

- … Excepté Sylvia, bien sur. Les femmes ne sont pas très intéressées par notre métier d'habitude.

- Ou alors elles sont plus intéressées par nos corps de rêve ! Renchérit le dit Yvan.

Ambre éclata de rire, la vue d'Yvan ne devait certes pas attirer les femmes ! Ses avant bras laissaient découvrir des cicatrices entrelacées, et sa peau était tannée par le soleil. Il était somme toute un homme banal, mais son boulot l'était moins…

- Eh Ambre !

Elise s'approcha d'une démarche chaloupée, les joues rouges d'avoir trop bu.

- Oui Elise ?

- Tu sais que je t'aime bien toi ?

- Euh…

- Tu ne m'aimes pas ! Brailla-t-elle.

- Hein ? Mais si voyons ! Qu'est ce que tu va penser là !

- Fait moi un câlin !

- Non mais ca ne va pas la tête ?!

Elise commença à pleurer, les bras autour du cou d'Ambre, laquelle soupira en se levant, soutenant la soûlée :

- Allez, on y va !

La tablée protesta vigoureusement, mais Ambre balaya les protestations d'une main, tentant tant bien que mal de conserver son équilibre :

- On va dormir, merci pour la soirée, c'était sympa.

Le souffle d'Elise lui chatouillait le cou, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle tenta de faire un pas, mais se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas traîner Elise jusqu'à leur chambre.

Charlie se proposa de l'aider, et elle accepta avec soulagement ; lui n'aurait aucun problème avec ses biscotos !

En effet, il souleva Elise comme si elle ne pesait rien, et se mit en route vers la chambre des deux filles.

Ambre se surprit à porter un regard un peu trop insistant sur les atouts du rouquin, à savoir son postérieur parfaitement bien moulé dans un pantalon de cuir noir.

Elle émit un grognement et rattrapa bien vite Charlie, le regard encore flou.

Ambre lui ouvrit la porte, ces bras étant occupés à soutenir la ronfleuse. Il déposa son chargement sur le lit, et se tourna juste à temps pour voir Ambre se mettre à osciller :

- Eh Ambre ? Ca va ?

La jeune femme le poussa fermement et se précipita vers la salle de bain. Un instant plus tard, Charlie entendit la jeune femme régurgiter le contenu de son estomac, et grimaça : Apparemment, non, ca n'allait pas.

Il attendit que les bruits peu ragoûtants cesse, avant de s'approcher de la porte et de toquer :

- Eh ca va ?

Ambre reprit son souffle, rouge de honte et de chaleur. Seigneur, pourquoi n'était-il pas parti !

- Ca va Charlie, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu peux y aller, merci…

La voix rauque d'Ambre ne rassura pas du tout Charlie, mais il obtempéra :

- Ok… Si t'a besoin de moi, mon baraquement se situe dans la construction d'a côté.

Ambre ne répondit pas, réfrénant une nouvelle vague de nausée, et elle ressentit du soulagement en entendant la porte claquer.

XxX

Le réveil fut difficile, surtout lorsqu'Elise alla dire bonjour au sol en un grognement.

- Ambre…

- Gne…

Ambre émergea de sous les couvertures, le regard embrumé et les cheveux en pétards.

- Ambre … Je ne me sens pas bien là…

- Respire à fond, expire …

- …

Ambre sortit de son lit, et se dirigea vers sa garde robe. La porte de la salle de bain claqua dans son dos, et les bruits de régurgitation firent leur apparition. Pour un peu, Ambre aurait plaint la cuvette…

On toqua à la porte ; elle alla ouvrir :

- Oui ? Oh Charlie…

Le roux se tenait à la porte, souriant devant la tenue d'Ambre.

- On doit s'occuper du boutefeu…

- Eh zut… Euh, tu peux attendre deux secondes ?

Un cri retentit de la salle de bain, suivi de gargouillis :

- Ambre !

- J'arrive Elise !

Avec un sourire d'excuse pour Charlie, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain, empoignant ses vêtements au passage.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, le visage blême d'Elise la frappa, juste avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse dans la cuvette. L'odeur âcre du vomi flottait dans la salle de bains. D'un mouvement de baguette, Ambre la fit disparaître. Charlie passa la main par l'interstice de la porte, tenant un flacon :

- Tiens, donne lui cette potion anti-gueule de bois, et dépêche toi ! On aime la ponctualité ici.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute !

- Je ne t'accuse pas.

Ambre prit la potion, la main disparut. Faire avaler la potion à Elise fut difficile, mais au bout de 10 minutes elle y arriva. Se lavant en vitesse, en laissant Elise récupérer dans un coin, elle s'habilla tout aussi rapidement.

Charlie l'attendait, assis sur son lit, et elle se surprit à vouloir l'y coucher, et à…

Elle secoua la tête, s'attirant un regard d'interrogations de la part du dresseur de dragons confirmés.

Balayant ses questions d'un geste de la main, elle se dirigea vers la sortie :

- On y va ?

- Ok !

Charlie la rejoint vite, et elle du presque courir pour adapter son pas au sien.

Le vaste enclos du boutefeu se profila, l'animal ne semblait pas être près de la porte, comme la veille.

- Il faut faire attention, c'est un vicieux. Il peut être caché dans la végétation, ou tout simplement éloigné de quelques mètres, et donc invisible à nos yeux. Une fois qu'on sera dans l'enclos, ne te fie qu'à moi, et à tes sens. Ce ne sera pas dangereux si tu te contente de faire ce que je te dis.

- Pas de problèmes chef.

Malgré une apparente assurance, la main d'Ambre se crispa sur sa baguette ; cela n'allait pas être une promenade d'agrément !

Charlie déverrouilla la porte, laissa passer Ambre et la verrouilla derrière eux :

- Voila, on peut y aller.

La végétation dans l'enclos du boutefeu était luxuriante, embaumée de mille et une odeur.

Charlie s'accroupit devant une masse sombre, rouge.

- Son dernier repas… Il ne doit pas être loin.

- Que lui donnez vous à manger ?

- Rien. Tu as vu la superficie de cet enclos ? Il possède son propre écosystème, plus ou moins dangereux. De plus, on a fait en sorte que le boutefeu ne puisse s'envoler, en jetant un sort permanent sur ses ailes.

- Alors il est ici pour toujours ?

- Sans doute oui, sauf si les autorités roumaines en décident autrement. De toute façon, il est trop âgé maintenant. Il est habitué à ce territoire, il y restera jusqu'à sa mort. Reprenons notre route, il n'est pas de bon ton de rester trop longtemps au même endroit, nous faisons des proies faciles.

- Désolée…

Charlie eut un sourire réconfortant :

- C'était une bonne question. Le meilleur moyen d'apprendre est de demander, alors n'hésites jamais !

- Ok !

Ils reprirent leur route, le bruit de leur pas troublant la tranquillité de la forêt.

Bientôt, ils entendirent un bruit de respiration profonde, et nul autre bruit.

Les oiseaux s'était tu, et seul le souffle du vent dans le feuillage des arbres répondait à l'angoisse d'Ambre.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se rapprocha de Charlie, allant jusqu'à le toucher.

Il la regarda, agacé ; certes c'est angoissant, mais elle est là pour faire ce boulot toute sa vie bon sang ! Il s'écarta, lui murmura :

- Contrôle-toi! Tu es justement là pour ca ! Alors ressaisis-toi !

Ambre le regarda ; colérique :

- Figure-toi que…

La main de Charlie sur sa bouche lui parut douce :

- Tais-toi ! On doit rester discrets ! A partir de maintenant, plus un mot ! On doit lui prélever une écaille, et puis on s'en va !

Elle cligna des yeux, il retira sa main.

- Ok… mais ce ne serait pas mieux d'en prendre une qui est déjà tombée ?

- Il nous faut un échantillon frais. Maintenant, silence !

Charlie se déplaça lentement jusqu'au buisson le plus proche. C'était presque trop beau ! Là, dans une clairière, le boutefeu s'était endormi, ronflant allégrement, une flamme lui échappant de temps en temps du museau.

Le dresseur fit signe à son apprentie de s'approcher, et lui désigna le dragon du majeur. Il lui ordonna par geste de rester à sa place, et de l'observer.

Ses pas étant aussi léger que silencieux, il s'approcha du boutefeu, et Ambre angoissait de plus en plus en voyant la distance entre le dragon et Charlie s'amenuiser.

Il parvint à atteindre la bête sans encombre, et lui retira une écaille avec délicatesse.

La brandissant au-dessus de sa tête, il fit un signe à Ambre. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire radieux, qui se mua peu à peu en une grimace horrifiée.

Derrière le roux, le dragon avait ouvert les yeux et le regardait avec avidité…

Charlie se retourna vivement, aperçu les pupilles de feu du saurien…

Il était bien trop près ! Il virevolta rapidement, commençant à courir vers Jade.

L'agrippant par le poignet, il l'entraîna dans sa course. Elle ne cessait de trébucher sur tous les obstacles, mais le bruit du dragon juste derrière eux l'incitait à continuer sa course. La porte de l'enclos était à quelques mètres lorsqu'Ambre tomba. Elle essaya de se relever, sans résultats, s'étant probablement foulé la cheville.

Charlie ne fit ni une ni deux, il l'a pris dans ses bras, lui donnant au passage la clé :

- Une fois arrivés au portail, haleta-t-il, tu auras dix secondes pour déverrouiller la porte, et cinq pour la refermer, c'est clair ?

- Très clair !

Charlie mit ses dernières forces dans la course, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte, il était complètement épuisé.

Ambre se dépêcha de mettre la clé dans la serrure, ses mains tremblantes et moites d'angoisse.

Elle y parvint au deuxième essai, entendant le bruit de pas énorme se rapprocher de plus en plus. Charlie se dépêcha de passer la porte, et elle de la refermer. Le boutefeu émit un rugissement de dépit, et s'éloigna de sa démarche pataude.

Charlie tomba au sol d'épuisement, emmenant Ambre dans sa chute. Les deux rescapés n'étaient pas beaux à voir : Charlie était couvert d'égratignures, en sueur. Ambre avait les vêtements déchirés, le visage en sang, coulant d'une plaie située sur son crâne.

Ils se regardèrent, éclatèrent nerveusement de rire. Sitôt calmés, ils entreprirent de se relever, Ambre soutenue par Charlie. Il était quelque peu troublé par la présence d'Ambre si près de lui, mais se ressaisit et l'emmena vers l'infirmerie.

Le doc faillit faire une crise cardiaque en les voyant : une stagiaire dans cet état, ca sentait les emmerdes à plein nez !

- Eh doc ! Au lieu de rester planté là, aidez nous !

- Hein ? Oh oui !

Le doc se précipita, soutenu Ambre jusqu'à un lit, où elle s'étendit de tout son long, épuisée et sous le choc.

Charlie s'assit près d'elle, une compresse à la main :

- Laisse-moi t'aider…

Il lui nettoya les plaies superficielles, laissant le gros du boulot au doc, lequel était parti chercher une potion ressoudos dans sa réserve.

- Charlie… je... je crois que je vais retourner chez moi…

- Hein ? Je comprends que tu sois choquée, mais…

- Charlie… je ne supporterais pas ca, pas tout les jours !

- Ambre…Si tu n'étais pas faite pour ce boulot, je ne t'aurais jamais pris avec moi. Tu as ce petit truc en plus qu'on a tous. Alors n'abandonne pas tout à cause d'une mauvaise expérience.

- Je… Je vais y réfléchir…

Charlie la regarda, soucieux :

- La nuit porte conseil. Repose-toi ici, je t'amènerais ton dîner.

Le doc revint, les bras chargés de potion :

- Oh, elle n'en aura pas besoin ! Avec ca, elle va dormir comme un bébé ! Allez mademoiselle, avalez-moi ca !

Il porta le goulot de la fiole aux lèvres de la jeune victime, et elle en avala le contenu sans protester. Ses yeux se voilèrent, et elle réprima un bâillement :

- Je crois que je vais…

Sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller, son souffle se fit régulier. Charlie lui posa une main légère sur la joue, attendri.

Le doc regardait ses deux là, narquois :

- Tu veux faire dodo aussi Charlie ?

Il porta un regard torve sur le vétérimage :

- Allez-vous faire foutre, doc.

Il éclata de rire.

XxX

Une voix siffla près de son oreille :

- Eh bah ! Elle est sacrément arrangée !

Une voix chaude répondit à la première :

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Un boutefeu ne fait pas dans le détail figure toi !

- Mais à ce point là… Regarde son œil ! Il est tout enflé !

Ambre émit un grognement, une douleur lancinante montant de sa cheville.

- Ne bougez pas jeune fille ! La potion devrait faire effet dans 2 heures. Ca fait quand même 6 heures que vous dormez vous savez !

- Quelle heure est-il… Souffla-t-elle, la voix rauque.

- 15 heures.

Ambre souleva ses paupières, ouvrant à demi les yeux, et aperçu Elise à son chevet, accompagnée de Charlie et du doc.

- T'a faim ?

- J'ai l'air d'avoir faim Elise ?

- Rhoh ce que t'es grognon au réveil !

Ambre soupira ; seigneur, pourquoi était-elle amie avec cette blonde ?

- Elise, je pense que tu ferais mieux de retourner près de Théo, intervint Charlie.

- Oh… Ok… Fait gaffe, elle est encore fragile hein !

Charlie s'étouffa :

- T'entend quoi par là ?

Elise répondit, la mine innocente :

- Bah, si tu la fait sortir de son lit, pour continuer le stage ou quoi…

Ambre regarda Elise, choquée :

- Non mais ca ne va pas non ! Je ne bouge pas de ce lit tant que cette foutue cheville n'est pas réparée !

- Bien sur… Allez, repose-toi bien !

Elise évita de peu un oreiller balancé rageusement par la malade, et passa la porte dans un éclat de rire.

Ambre, rouge, évitait le regard de Charlie. Celui-ci lui releva le menton de la main, jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se croisent :

- Alors tu as réfléchi ?

- Réfléchi ? Réfléchi à quoi ? Je …

- Ton stage…

-Oh…

Une lueur de déception passa dans les yeux émeraude d'Ambre :

- Je… Ca fait deux ans que je fais cette formation, je ne peux pas tout laisser tomber comme ca… Surtout à cause d'une espèce de saurien mal luné !

Charlie éclata de rire, et la serra dans ses bras :

- Tu as fait le bon choix ! Tu ne seras pas déçue !

Ambre murmura, rouge :

- Je ne serais jamais déçue avec toi…

- Quoi ?

- Hein ? Oh rien ! Euh …

- Je pense que tu devrais dormir, tu as l'air d'avoir de la fièvre…

- Oui, tu as raison… A tout à l'heure Charlie…

Charlie s'éloigna, et Ambre se pelotonna sous les draps. Doc, dans l'ombre de sa réserve, hocha la tête : ces deux là, ca allait créer des emmerdes, il en était sûr !

XxX

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Charlie retrouva ses collègues au bar de la réserve, étant délivré de ces obligations pour la journée.

- Eh Charlie ! Alors, il paraît que le boutefeu a fait son capricieux ?

- Ouais… Un Whisky Sam.

- Tout de suite!

Charlie s'installa à une table libre, pensant à sa stagiaire. Est-ce qu'il avait fait le bon choix, en l'incitant à rester ? Cette fille si agaçante l'attirait beaucoup trop, il faudrait remédier à ca le plus rapidement.

Yvan vint s'installer à sa table :

- Dommage qu'on puisse par avoir de relations avec les stagiaires, hein Charlie ? La petite blonde là c'est quelque chose !

- Si tu le dit…

- Eh mon pote ? Ca ne va pas ?

- Non, c'est rien, laisse tomber…

- Tu sais bien que tu peux tout dire à ton vieil ami, Charles !

- M'appelle pas comme ca, grimaça l'intéressé. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, confia-t-il.

- Hum… la petite brune, hein ?

- Ambre…

- Ouais, ouais, si tu veux… Désolé vieux, mais tu sais bien que le règlement…

- Ouais, je sais Yv'.

Le barman apporta à Charlie son verre, et le dresseur de dragons dit à son ami, avant de porter les lèvres à son verre :

- Faudra que je règle ca au plus vite…

- T'inquiète vieux, le stage finit dans 3 jours… tu sauras tenir quand même !

- Ouais… Je vais essayer…

XxX

- Mademoiselle, je vous dis moi que vous allez rester au lit ! Vous ne sortirez pas de cette infirmerie avant demain matin !

- Et moi je vous dis que je vais bien !

Ambre tenta de poser un pied par terre, et ne réussit qu'a se mordre les lèvres, réprimant un cri de douleur ; sa cheville n'était pas foulée, elle était cassée…

Le doc réprima un sourire victorieux :

- Vous voyez ! Allez hop, au lit !

- Je vous déteste !

- C'est mon lot quotidien, rétorqua le doc.

Ambre sourit légèrement en se remettant dans son lit, décidemment les personnages de cette réserve était haut en couleur ! Comparé à eux, Dumbledore était l'icône du sérieux.

Ambre laissa voguer ses pensées, vers un certain roux plutôt bien fait de sa personne…

Elle se demandait si elle pourrait…

Non aucune chance. Qu'un homme comme lui puisse poser autre chose qu'un regard de pitié sur une fille comme elle était impossible.

Elle se rendormit, s'interdisant de penser à Charlie. Mais elle rêva de nombreuses fois de lui, au cours de la nuit…

XxX

- Eh la malade ! Allez debout ! On a du boulot !

Ambre souleva péniblement une paupière, puis l'autre ; le visage de Charlie lui apparut en gros plan. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, elle se redressa précipitamment, et ils se cognèrent douloureusement le front.

- Ouille ! Eh fait gaffe ! On en a eu assez hier non ?

- Désolée…

Charlie lui adressa un sourire radieux :

- Pas grave ! Tiens, j'ai été te chercher tes affaires ! Euh… pour tes affaires personnelles, j'ai demandé à Elise de les prendre dans ton tiroir… Tiens.

Il déposa le tas de vêtements au pied du lit.

- Merci Charlie…

- Je te laisse t'habiller, je t'attends dehors ! Aujourd'hui, on va te ménager, on va s'occuper des nouveaux nés.

- Ok.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, faisait un crochet par la salle d'eau. Le doc la regarda partir, un rien troublé : il était sur et certain qu'elle allait attirer plein d'emmerdes cette petite !

XxX

- Bien, tu va t'occuper du vert gallois. Sa mère est trop faible pour l'alimenter pour le moment. Tiens, dit-il en lui fourrant un énorme biberon dans le bras, tu lui donne ca. Il à à peine 2 mois, alors sois patiente. Je m'occuperais de le nettoyer après.

- D'accord.

Elle s'approcha de la porte de la nurserie, avec appréhension.

Le souffle de Charlie sur sa nuque la surprit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, celui là n'a pas encore de dents…

- Don't worry, be happy !

- Exactement !

Elle poussa la porte, Charlie a sa suite. La dragonne leva un regard torve vers eux, avant de se recoucher. Le petit s'amusait avec une grosse corde accrochée à un des murs de l'enclos.

- Approche-toi de lui, en tenant le biberon incliné, il a l'habitude.

Elle obéit, tous ses sens tournés vers le jeune saurien.

Celui-ci arrêta de jouer, la regardant s'approcher avec méfiance. Mais sitôt qu'il reconnut l'objet dans les mains de la jeune femme, il s'approcha d'un pas bondissant vers celle-ci, allongeant son déjà long cou.

Ambre se dépêcha de pencher le biberon, et le jeune dragon se mit à téter avec avidité.

Charlie regardait la scène, satisfait, puis grimaça ; Le plus gros du travail allait être pour lui…

- Ok, écarte toi, il ne va pas apprécier ce que je vais lui faire…

Ambre s'écarta, et Charlie avança vers le jeune. Celui-ci savourait son repas, les yeux mi-clos, et poussa un rot retentissant.

Le dresseur s'empara du petit, et le maintenant fermement, demanda à Ambre :

- Prend le grand bassin dans le coin là, et remplis-le d'eau.

- Ok!

Elle se dépêcha d'aller chercher l'eau, et Charlie amena le petit récalcitrant vers le bassin. Brusquement, il le plongea dans l'eau tiède, et le petit cessa de se débattre, regardant Charlie d'un air furieux.

- Eh bien, ca n'a pas été trop dur aujourd'hui ! Tu comprends, tant que leur écaille ne sont pas assez dure, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à l'âge de 6 mois, on doit leur donner un bain 2 fois par semaine.

Certes, Ambre comprenait parfaitement. Et pour comprendre encore mieux, elle s'approcha du bassin, commettant là son premier impair. Un jeune dragon, c'est joueur. Alors un jeune dragon dans un bassin remplit d'eau, voyant s'approcher une personne inconnue, vêtue d'un chemisier blanc, ca ne peut-être qu'une source d'ennui pour la dite personne.

Ambre s'approcha, confiante… Avant de recevoir une énorme part du bassin sur sa petite personne. Charlie éclata de rire en la voyant dégoulinante, avant de s'étouffer, une rougeur caractéristique lui colorant les oreilles.

- Charlie, ca va ?

La jeune femme fit mine de s'approcher, et Charlie lui fit de grands signes, son regard porté sur sa poitrine.

- Mais quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a … HI !

Ce cri, très féminin, et le fait qu'Ambre croise les mains sur l'objet de toute les attentions de Charlie, faillit le rendre fou. Il fit un pas vers elle, le regard chargé de désir. Ambre frissonna, bon d'accord la situation lui plaisait tout à fait, mais le faire là maintenant tout de suite, dans un enclos remplit de dragons, ce n'était pas vraiment son fantasme…

- Charlie, je …

La voix de la jeune femme le fit revenir sur terre, et il se hâta de lui tendre une serviette. Après quoi, il se recula de deux pas :

- Hum… On a fini pour la journée, tu peux sortir, je m'occupe de tout ranger.

- Mais Charlie…

- Sors !

Ambre, rouge de confusion, sortit, laissant Charlie derrière elle.

XxX

Voila pour ce qui en est de la première partie ! Le reste mettra surement du temps à venir… Je dois mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées ;-)


End file.
